When feeling's change
by TrueStoryTeller
Summary: Sonny really loves Chad but believes that he doesn't love him back . How hard could one kiss change you're life . Find out When feeling's change .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello , so this is my first story , i really love sonny with a chance but anyways please read and review . Sorry for any spelling mistakes . **_

When feeling's change Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I was hoping this day could go without any conflicts .But I guess today I wasn't so lucky . Again I saw Chad walking through the Condor Studio halls. It was like a beautiful boy angel walking . Yeah . I love Chad . But the way he's been acting towards me , I don't think he has the same feelings I do .

,, Hey Sonny ,, he greeted me with a smile . Wow that was first .

,, What do you want Chad ?,, I knew he was up to something .

,, Nothing , just ... ,, he had his tricky smile all over his face . I knew it , he is up to something.

,, Well if you don't tell me then I'm gonna go ,, i was about to leave when he grabbed my arm .

,, Wait i have to tell you something ,,

,, Make it quick , we at ,,chuckle city" have work to do .,, He didn't let my hand go , so i was struggling to get out of his grip . Instead of letting my hand go he pulled me towards him and suddenly I felt his soft lips on my lips. What is going on . He likes me or even he loves me ? As soon as he let go of the kiss , I was shocked . I was speechless and instead of saying i love you , i ran away . I'm such a jerk . But i didn't know what to do . He even shouted ,, wait Sonny ,, but still I didn't stop I just ran towards my dressing room . As soon as i got to my dressing room i sat on the soft chair and watched myself in the mirror. I was seeking the truth . Why i ran away ? Suddenly Tawni came in and saw me and my sad face . She asked ,, Sonny what's wrong?,,

,,It's chad ,, I didn't know if i'm going to tell her about the kiss . But still she is kinda my best friend . ,, He kissed me ,, Tawni's eyes were shocked hearing what i said . ,,Really ?? ,,

,,Yes really ,,

,, So you like him back? ,, She didn't care about the kiss, it's like she was waiting for it .

,, I don't know , my heart says i do but then again I'm all messed up. I'm going through a lot.,,

,, But what , if you're heart says you love him then you do ,,

,, I guess i do ,,

Chad's POV

Sonny loves me . I'm so happy , i know eavesdropping(i don't how to write that word) is bad but still .

But suddenly I saw Nico and Grady coming . I have to hide . But where ?But they already saw me .

,, What are you doing here ?,, Nico asked me .

,, Umnn nothing ,oh look at the time , i have to go,, I just went away , I'll just call Sonny .

I picked out my phone and dialed Sonny's number .

Sonny's POV

I was talking to tawni when suddenly my phone rang . It was ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

I was talking to Tawni when suddenly my phone rang . It was Chad.

,,Tawni can you please leave for a second.,,

,, Yeah sure ,,She walked out and I got my phone. What should i tell him?Naah i'll just go for it.

I answered my phone and the next thing i heard Chad's voice .

,, Sonny , can we meet up somewhere ? ,, I heard his breath going nervously fast .

,, Sure why not . ,, I was absolutely calm for a person who had gone a lot through the day . And it was still morning .

,, Meet me up in the park ,,He's breath was slowing down .

,, Okeih , at 5 ? ,,

,,Yeah sure whatever , bye ,, He hung up , as i sat down i felt really confused . Why didn't he talk about the kiss ? I'm sure were going to talk about it in the park .

The time went quickly and soon I saw the clock turning half past 4 . It was time to go . I wanted to be there early . I just picked out a random coat because it was fall and very windy and cold . As soon as i stepped out the cold wind blew right at my face . The cool chills went through my body . But i walked towards the park .The park was beatiful even in the fall .I already spotted him on the park bench . He with his beatiful hair and worried face . ,, Hey ,, I greeted him as i set next to him .

,, To you love me ? ,, He asked me and looked up to me . ,, Yes i do ,, His was suddenly very happy . ,, So do i ,, He answerd to my response . I didn't know what was he up to but then he already kissed me . As soon as our lips met i felt really warm and cozy . Then a flash was shot near us . We stopped the kiss and saw a bunch of paparazzi near us .I was shocked , what was he going to do about it , nothing ?

Chad's POV

I literally hate paparazzi. The perfect moment they ruined for me and hopefully for Sonny too . I decided to ignore them and took Sonny's hand and we walked hand in hand back to the studios .

As soon as we walked inside everybody was staring us . For the first time it felt really annoying , to have people literally staring at you . But i guess we'll survive it . Then the questions came .

_Are you to together? , how did this happen?_ and the questions went on and on .Then i watched Sonny's face . She was so calm . That made me calm too . The whole time we were silent . Our love didn't need words . We walked in to the So Randoms prop house and i knew this would be hard to Sonny . But i will help him out .


	3. Chapter 3

Heyya so this is chapter 3 , and i wanna give a big thank you to all my reviewers for all the nice comments. Thank you . Please review and hope you like it .

* * *

Sonny's POV

It was time to face my castmates , i knew they would be against the love between me and Chad but still i was hoping they would accept it .

''Here we go '' I said to Chad looking really nervous .

'' Don't worry , i'm sure everything is going to be fine '' He said to me and that really cooled down my nerves .We stepped in, through the Prop house door and of course we were holding hands .

'' Hi guys , well.... i have something to tell you '' everybody turned to watch me from whatever they were doing .

'' I know this is going to hurt you , but you just have to deal with it '' I took a deep breath and then said

'' We are dating. ''

Everybody were shocked as i raised our hand still holding and mine was a little bit sweaty from all nervousness.

Tawni approached me with a angry face '' I cant' believe it , you traitor . GET OUT ''

She yelled at me , the first time she yelled at me . I felt tears coming down my cheeks as i walked away . Of course Chad with me .

I wanted to die . Tawni was my best friend . We have gone through a lot . Suddenly i fell to the ground.

'' Sonny , are you okay ?'' He tried to comfort me .

'' Am i okay ? Didn't you see what she said to me , I WANNA DIE !''

'' Don't say that , what am I supposed to do without you ? Sonny please don't be sad , please !''

Then another question came up to my mind . In the morning Tawni had approved our kiss and was very happy about it , but what had suddenly change his mind ? Chad was still worried about me so i just calmed him down .

'' I'm gonna take a walk and clear up my mind , maybe Tawni cools down for then too . ''I hugged him and decided to go to the Mairy falls . I like to go there , it's so beautiful .

He whispered to my ear , ''I love you '' and I said same to him too and then walked outside , to the parking lot . I searched for the keys and when i found it i unlocked my car , sat inside and thought ....

**

* * *

Sorry it is so short , i have no time . But anyways what did you think ? Again please review and you can suggest what do to in the next chapters. Byee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again , so i think this is the 4th chapter . Please review , and I'm having trouble to write this chapter . I don't know why but i think this chapter is going to be boring , but you should just read it . And some may say it was too boring for Sonny and Chad already say at the beginning they they love it each other but know the trouble begins . And I'm also sorry that this chapter came out so late . I've been very busy . **

**

* * *

  
**

_Sonny's POV_

I searched for the keys and when I found them I unlocked my car , sat inside and thought about Tawni again .

Why ? Why she was so angry today ? I didn't know much about her personal life . I'm not that kind of person who wants to know everything about everyone .But this was going to bug me all day until I found out what it is .Then I discovered that I'm still in my car thinking . Ok, I'm officially insane . I started my car and i was driving towards the fall . When I got there i was stunned , the Mairy Falls was even more beautiful. Everything changes by the fall I guess .

A little bit windy still . But i don't care , I just want to think and clear my mind .

_Chad's POV_

For Sonny it was so hard . Tawni yelled at him pretty bad . It was so hard watching Sonny cry .

I hope Sonny gets better . The hours went quickly as I was shooting Mackenzie Falls .It was 4 pm when I heard my phone ringing . I quickly grabbed my phone hoping it would be Sonny .

It was Tawni . What did she want ? I answered my phone and heard Tawni crying . Why would she be crying?

,, Chad , hi I'm sorry i didn't call you earlier but i have some bad news .''She was crying again .

,, Hi Tawni , well tell me whats wrong ! '' I was really nervous .

,, Well it's Sonny , when she was coming back from Mairy Falls she got into a car accident , she's in the hospital and doctors are working on him . Please come here quickly , I'm in the Cali Hospital .''

I dropped the phone and I was shocked , could this happen to Sonny .

I quickly grabbed my phone from the floor and ran to my car .Then I drove quickly to the hospital .

In the hospital I noticed the whole cast of So Random and Sonny's mother Connie . They were pretty sad and Tawni and Connie were crying .

I ran to them . ,, How is Sonny ? '' I asked them . No answer .Then Tawni came up to teary eyed . ,, Sonny is in ....

* * *

**Sorry if this is short so , what's with Sonny? what will happen next ? **


	5. The Beginning

**Okay I'm officially a jerk. I've been hanging you guys for so long but now theres no more waiting. Ii'm also sorry if this is too short but I have my own reasons. One more thing , you guys know i love Twilight, well I've been thinking about writing a story. So fingers crossed. For now lets enjoy this chapter and I promise I will no longer be a jerk .**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chad's Pov_

,, Sonny is in coma and in very bad coma she might not even wake up, ever !'' She broke down crying . WHAT ?! This couldn't happen. Just when I got her and now this . Sonny was everything in my life . Without her I'm just another famous actor who is sometimes jerk , but Sonny made me act nicer and it felt good . Why ? I took a deep breath and sat down in the couch . When Sonny isn't going to wake up ever then today my life was going to be officially over . I couldn't imagine life without Sonny . I think I'll just end my life too .

_Sonny's Pov_

There was only blackness nothing more . I knew I must have died . I can still remember the accident .

_**Flashback**_

_Oh great it started raining . I hope I can drive home safely with this rain . It rains very rarely in LA .This must be a rare day ._

_A loud crash got my attention , and suddenly my car lost control and then it was blackness._

_**End of Flashback**_

In this blackness I have been very long time . PEEP PEEP . What is that noise ? PEEP PEEP is wrong , I was used to the blackness but now there is sound too .A very annoying sound.

,,Sonny I brought you some flowers , I know you love roses . They are very beautiful .'' Who is that ? The sound was kinda familiar . Suddenly there was pressure on my hand , and the voice continued to talk ,, Sonny I miss you , I really do . Life isn't fun without you . I have to go , the nurses keep bugging me about going home and resting , but I really wanna be with you . I'll make it quick and then I'll come back again . I love you '' This person was somebody close and I didn't want him to leave . The pressure was lighter now on my hand and I somewhat grabbed the soft hand and holding . Not wanting to let go . ,, Sonny , can you hear me , baby I'll get the doctor . '' I heard a loud Peep and the hand which I was still holding , was now holding back .

I heard somebody come in and the the boy or man who holded my hand started speaking . ,, I think Sonny's awake , I talked with him again and said that I was leaving and I started to leave . But she grabbed my hand and holded it tightly .'' There was sound of somebody pushing buttons . And then somebody grabbed my other hand ,, Sweetie if you can hear please try to squeeze my hand '' I instantly did what she asked me to do . ,, Now try slowly to open your eyes '' Open my eyes , why didn't I think of that . I tried slowly but my eyelids were so heavy . I peeked through one eye and instantly I was hit by bright light . I opened my eyes and I saw two people who I instantly recognized . Chad and the nurse . And Chad was here , I was so happy that he stayed the whole time here . Chad's face was all happy .

,, Sonny you're awake , everybody is gonna be so happy , to you rembember me ? '' I tried to talk but there was something stuck in my mouth . I just nodded . The nurse instantly talked ,, Sweetie well remove the tube soon , you couldn't breathe yourself while you where in a coma . But now that your awake you can breathe yourself . I'll get a doctor .'' The nurse left and Chad spoke ,, Sonny I'm so happy that you're awake . You have been in a coma about one year .''

A YEAR are you guys kidding me?!? So long. But now I'm awake. A tear rolled down my cheek. He quickly got up and wiped it away with his finger ,, Baby, don't cry, everything will be okay. Your awake.'' Those were the words I needed to was silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was our way of talking without words. I suddenly had a urge to say something, I knew it was gonna be hard to talk. So I very slowly whispered the words ,, I...lo-ve....you.''My throat was hurting but I didn't mind, I only had my attention to the handsome man in front of me. ,, Oh baby I love you to, so much, but don't talk it may hurt and you have that tube in you.''Chad slowly kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand while sitting down in a chair next to face turned a little smug.

,, Sonny I have some very suprising news for you. ''

* * *

**So cliffie, I havent lost my evilness but don't worry it is good news. I know you guys wonder why she was awake so soon . But the first 4 chapters were like the summary to the real story behind it. There is gonna be more drama to the story and it will be interesting.**


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys this is **TrueStoryTeller**,I have some good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm currently working on my new story for twilight, and the bad news is that I have to quit _When feelings change_ story. There's no more inspiration for the story. I really wanna write something but nothing comes to my head. I'll give this story who wants it to continue.

For the twilight story you have to wait,but not long. Because it's summer I have more time so just wait up.

Love TST


End file.
